


Angels Clothes

by Kitkat_pro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), aziraphale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat_pro/pseuds/Kitkat_pro
Summary: A quick fic about Crowley trying on Aziraphales clothes.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Angels Clothes

Crowley woke up to the warmth of the sun on his face. He flung an arm over his eyes and yawned. He looked over to the other side of the bed and saw that Aziraphale was gone. Frowning he rolled over.

“Right, Aziraphale said he wanted to get out and go to get a few things. He had said he wanted me to get some rest.’ thought Crowley.

Crowley sat up and let his feet slide off the side of the bed. He looked around the room. Aziraphale’s bedroom had the feeling of warmth to it. With all it’s wood, tans and creams. Everything was soft and plush. Handmade doilies, quilts and throw pillows littered the room with the antique furniture, and full body mirror by the closet.

Crowley smiled. He loved his Angel so much, even when he wasn’t around his presence could still be felt in his bookshop and flat. He put so much love into the things he held so dear that they each held some of the Angel's warmth. Not enough that Crowley can’t feel Aziraphale’s actual presence but just enough to say this belongs to him and this is what he loves. Crowley had even begun to notice that same warmth focused around him. His Angel claiming him and telling all others he is under the Angels care. Unfortunately demons didn’t have that. There was only one way he could claim his Angel and that was the celestial mating bite, whereas his essence would mix with Aziraphale and forever bonding them. But he wasn’t sure Aziraphale would want that, they were still trying to sort out their relationship post Apocanot. 

He sighed and stood up from the bed and stretched his lanky arms. He wanted to take his Angel into his arms and kiss him till he couldn’t stand it anymore, he wanted to draw him close and drive him mad with desire. He wanted to make love to his Angel to make him cry his name to drown him in desire.

He looked down at his state of undress, running a hand over his soft silk boxers. They may be sleeping in the same bed and getting closer, but there was still much ground to cover as to what He wanted his relationship to be. 

He made his way to the closet and he pulled out one of Aziraphale’s shirts. He brought it to his nose, closed his eyes, and inhaled the scent of spice and sweet that defined his Angel. After a few minutes of relishing in the scent he pulled the blue shirt on and did up the buttons. It was large on him, but felt like a light hug. He wandered through the closet some more and found a pair of trousers he loved to see on his Angel. Again he brought them to his nose and inhaled the scent of his love. He brought them down and stepped into the trousers. He tucked the shirt into the trousers in an attempt to keep them up. He looked around and noticed a belt out of the corner of his eye, perfect just what he needed to keep the trousers up. He walked out and made his way to the mirror. He turned back and forth and smiled, remembering how the clothes fell on Aziraphale. He hugged himself and smiled, closing his eyes, taking in that scent. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Aziraphale behind him, with the warmest smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind this is my first story. I haven't written in many years so thought I would try something small. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
